Cantarella
by DeAtH tHe RoSe
Summary: Hiccup esta enamorado en secreto, pero luego de una charla con estoico, decide trazar un plan y tender sus trampas, ¿ que puede salir mal?, después de todo, siempre existe el plan b, en especial cuando tus celos son mas grandes que nada, tanto así como para secuestrar a la bella princesa en medio de una fiesta y de una noche estrellada Mi primer fic de Mericcup!


Traición…esa era la única palabra que pasaba por su mente, miro a su padre, algo lejos de él, disfrutando de las bebidas junto con el rey Fergus, celebrando la nueva unión entre sus clanes, el salón estaba lleno de hombres que gritaban y bebían con euforia, pero Hiccup por más que intentaba, ese ambiente no era para él, suspiro pesadamente mientras salía con disimulo, aun estando frustrado, miro el cielo, mientras recordaba aquella "platica" con su padre hace algunos días, aquella que fue la causante de su enojo, y la razón de su sentimiento de traición, pues sabía que si todos esos pensamientos rondaban en su cabeza era por culpa de su padre, y de aquella muchacha que le robaba el sueño y algo mas

_-Flash back—_

_Estoico se notaba feliz, mientras se dirigía casi corriendo a la casa de su hijo, algo pequeña pero cómoda para él y su fiel amigo chimuelo, tenía una excelente noticia que darle, así que sin hacerse esperar, abrió la puerta con fuerza, sobresaltando ligeramente al chico que estaba dentro, diseñando artilugios que por el momento solo el entendía_

_-¡papa! ¡Que te eh dicho de tocar! – suspiro algo molesto el muchacho, pero luego sonriéndole y levantándose para acercarse al enorme vikingo que tenía adelante, que parecía no caber en sí de la felicidad_

_-¡Hiccup! ¡Tengo excelentes noticias! ¡Los escoses por fin aceptaron nuestro tratado y nos uniremos a ellos! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! – su pare rio, el joven le miro sorprendido, pues sabía que si bien el rey Fergus y estoico eran viejos amigos, los otro clanes aun mostraban dudas y desconfianza, que incremento con el tema de los dragones_

_-¡esa es una muy buena noticia papa! – estoico rio gustoso, mientras golpeaba "suavemente" la espalda de su hijo_

_-¡claro que sí! ¡Prepárate Hiccup! ¡Iremos a Dunbroch! De seguro estas ansioso por ver de nuevo a la princesa ¿o no? – las mejillas del joven se colorearon de un hermoso rojo de un segundo a otro, el llevaba mucho tiempo conociendo a la joven, si bien trataba de no ser tan obvio en cuanto al sentimiento que tenía para con la joven, su padre siempre descubría hasta la más mínima chispa cuando el nombre de la pelirroja salía a conversación, pero ¿cómo no sentir algo por aquella chica? Al principio no se llevaron realmente bien, pero en cuanto se conocieron el corazón del chico cambio completamente, la actitud valiente de la joven le cautivo, junto con sus ojos, alegres, infantiles, podía ver realmente todo lo que pensaba atravesó de esas lagunas azules, como no enamorarse de sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando elle hacia un cumplido? O su emoción al ver a chimuelo, quien le gastaba bromas de vez en cuando a ambos…_

_-HICCUP!- el grito de su padre le saco de su trance, estoico sonreía conteniendo una risa, mientras que el joven solo se sonrojaba más y le daba la espalda tratando de disimular_

_-¡E-es mi amiga! ¡Es obvio que estoy emocionado por verla! Hace mucho que no la veo o que no hablamos… - trato de controlar su nervio lo mejor que pudo, estoico sonrió mientras negaba, por mucho que su hijo hubiera crecido, aún era bastante tímido con el tema de las mujeres_

_- ¡bueno! ¡Será mejor que te prepares! Todos los clanes estarán allí y claro, sus líderes y sus hijos, los pretendientes de Mérida – el rubor de la cara de Hiccup bajo de golpe, mientras se ponía serio, volteando a ver ligeramente a su padre, tratando de controlar el tono ansioso en su voz_

_-¿pretendientes? – estoico le dio la espalda mientras se acercaba a la puerta_

_-¡claro! Ya sabes, los que quieren casarse con ella y todo eso... ¡bueno! ¡Espero que estés preparado! ¡Nos iremos al amanecer! – un ligero tic se mostró en el ojo de Hiccup, apenas y podía acercarse a la chica sin parecer un idiota y ahora además, ¿tendría que competir con otros jóvenes? Bueno, ¿qué tan malo podría ser? Es decir, Mérida no estaba comprometida que el supiera… ¿o sí?_

_-Fin flash back_

Se revolvió el cabello molesto, cuando llegaron ese día sus pensamientos eran mucho más positivos… hasta que conoció a los hijos de los lideres, no eran malos chicos pero… eran demasiado…ni siquiera sabía cómo expresarlo sin que se notara su molestia y sus celos, desde que habían visto a Mérida, no la habían dejado respirar, él ni siquiera se pudo acercar a saludarla, y eso se sumó a su estrés y nervios, no había podido realizar el plan que había trazado con tanta astucia

-soy un torpe…- se dio un leve golpe en la frente y se volvió a despeinar, luego de estirarse mirando el cielo como esperando una señal, escucho un ruido cercano al establo, de seguro chimuelo había botado algo o bien, se había puesto a jugar con Angus, lo cual siempre terminaba en desastre pues no tenían cuidado de lo que había a su alrededor, así que se aproximó al lugar para confirmar lo ocurrido

-chimuelo que te eh dich…- se calló en medio de la frase, pues si bien chimuelo estaba allí, no estaba solo, ella estaba con el –Mérida…- la joven le miro, con las mejillas sonrojadas, su vestido era uno de los miles que su madre le daba, de un color suave, ajustado en las caderas y el pecho, algo atrevido al relevar parte de sus hombros y cuello, realzando su femenina y frágil figura, llevaba como siempre el cabello suelto, y este cayéndole en forma de cascada por el rostro y la espalda, Hiccup simplemente quedo sin palabras ante aquella visión, su mente se había quedado en blanco, mientras que todo su cuerpo se tensaba, aquella imagen le daba pensamientos un tanto insanos con la joven de ojos azules

-hola hi-Hiccup…- gracias a aquello logro salir del ensimismamiento inicial, le sonrio suavemente, acercándose a ella, Mérida se sonrojo, al verle tana cerca de ella, se veía aun más guapo, pero no tenía el suficiente valor o torpeza de decírselo en la cara

-te vez….realmente hermosa hoy Mérida…- ambos se miraron a los ojos, el verde choco con el azul, y se quedaron así, hablando sin decir nada, sonriendo, con las mejillas sonrojadas, se acercaron otro poco, aun perdidos en la mirada del otro, más el sonido de las voces cerca les saco de su mundo, Hiccup le tomo de la cintura y la jalo hacia un montículo de paja que había cerca, Mérida ni siquiera pudo reclamar, pues la mano del chico cubrió su boca, el la sintió temblar bajo suyo, escuchó como las voces se alejaron hasta que ya no las sintió más y suspiro tranquilo

-creo que se fueron – miro a la joven y se dio cuenta, la tenía debajo de él, tan sumisa y nerviosa, la cara de Mérida parecía un poema, pues se expresaban miles de emociones en un solo instante, su rostro le hacía fácil competencia a su rojizo cabello, aunque claro que el rostro de Hiccup pronto le igualo, pero se quedó estático allí, mirándola, ninguno decía nada, solo se miraban a los ojos, encerrándose en aquel mundo perfecto, olvidándose del tiempo y el lugar, hasta que chimuelo gruño ligeramente, como burla, ambos se separaron rápidamente, apenados

-l…lo lamento mucho Mérida yo…- trataba de disculparse el joven, pero solo salían balbuceos de sus labios, Mérida negó ligeramente y el silencio reino sobre ellos, Hiccup evitaba mirarla, metido en sus pensamientos, tanto así que no se dio cuenta cuando la chica empezó a hablar

-… así que llegaos al mismo punto con mi madre… y…c-creo que ella tiene razón…- eso hizo que Hiccup saliera de su trance, prestando atención, la joven estaba sumamente sonrojada, y no le mirada- creo que... estoy…enamorada…- aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Hiccup, le miro sorprendido, ella guardaba ahora silencio, esperando algún comentario del chico, los nervios la vencían, pero nada, silencio total, Mérida volteo a verle, algo preocupada por su silencio, el cabello del chico evitaba que pudiera ver sus bonitos ojos, le vio mover los labios, pero no escucho lo que dijo

-hi…Hiccup? – se le acercó un poco, el chico se levanto de golpe sobresaltándola, pero antes de que ella pudiera preguntar o siquiera decir algo, el chico la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo en su hombro, mientras que caminaba hacia chimuelo, su plan para declararse románticamente se había quedado muy lejos, utilizando el plan b, el que no pensó realmente utilizar

- ¿¡Hiccup que carajos haces!? ¡Déjame! ¡Bájame! –le pateaba, nerviosa, el joven la bajo colocándola en el lomo del dragón, mientras amarraba su cintura una soga, Mérida solo se sonrojo, volvió a mirar al joven y otra vez, no pudo ver su rostro – ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?

-secuestrarte…- Mérida abrió los ojos impresionada, sin comprender, Hiccup se subió y chimuelo alzo el vuelo con rapidez, la pelirroja apenas y se logró agarrar del chico para no caer, le abrazo con fuerza, mientas sentía el viento chocar en su cara, se relajó ligeramente, pero aun así las palabras del chico le rondaban en su mente, provocando que su relajo durara escasos segundos, su cabeza era un lio, y su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido, finalmente sintió a chimuelo descender, se separó de la espalda de Hiccup donde tuvo la cabeza metida todo el tiempo, para mirar a su alrededor, estaban bastante lejos del castillo, en un claro que era iluminado únicamente por la luna, de unos tonos verdes y amarillos preciosos, una vez que chimuelo toco tierra, Mérida se desamarro con tal rapidez que Hiccup no le sintió, y así antes de que el joven pudiera decirle algo, Mérida bajo de un salto, planeando su huida, pero no logro dar más de 2 pasos pues el joven entrenador se abalanzó sobre ella como un animal a su presa, acorralándola contra el suelo una vez que cayeron al piso, claro que él había amortiguado parte de la caída de ella para que no se dañara, le tomo las muñecas, acomodándolas a cada lado de su cabeza mientras se metía entre las piernas de la chica, que por los nervios y el shock no opuso resistencia

-no… no quiero compartirte…-Mérida le miro confusa, sus nervios eran palpables, Hiccup aun evitaba verle, dejando que su cabello cubriera parte de su rostro, su respiración era pesada y lenta, mientras que la de la pelirroja era agitada y nerviosa

-no...n-no entiendo…- le vio apretar los labios ligeramente

-no quiero que te cases… no quiero que te enamores de otro… yo…y-yo…Mérida…- se mordió los labios y le miro a los ojos, de una manera tan profunda que creyó poder leer hasta los pensamientos de la chica – Mérida… tú me… ¡tú! –suspiro frustrado, y volvió a mirar a la nada, sintió a la pelirroja removerse debajo suyo y volvió su atención a ella, sorprendiéndose al verla estirarse hacia él, apegándose a su pecho y uniendo sus labios en un tímido y tierno roce, sobra decir que Hiccup se quedó helado, mirándola sonrojado, la chica le sonrió con ternura, igualándole en rubor

- también me gustas Hiccup… - el sonrió, soltándole las muñecas para ahora tomarla por los hombros y besarla, de una forma un tanto torpe y posesiva, pero que era correspondido de manera tierna e igual de torpe, tanto por los nervios como por la falta de experiencia, solo se separaron cuando sus cuerpos les demandaron oxigeno con desespero, Hiccup escondió su rostro en el cuello de la chica mientas controlaba su respiración, no cabía en sí de la alegría, aunque quería decirle tantas cosas, sabía que no eran necesarias más palabras, le escucho reír suavemente, y levanto el rostro ligeramente para verla, chocando nuevamente el azul con el verde

-sabes… hasta ahora me está gustando mi secuestro…- él se rio, junto con ella, acercándose para volverla a besar, solo que esta vez siendo más lento, más tierno, entrelazo sus manos con la joven, no planeaba volver aun, ella seguía siendo su rehén, después de todo, la noche era larga y pasarían muchas horas antes de que los reyes y estoico notaran la ausencia de ambos


End file.
